The Extra Ravioli
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Cat's cousin invites Cat to dinner but she doesn't want to go alone because her cousin isn't quite normal. Cat brings Tori with her both assuming it would be a nice dinner & they would have a fun time hanging out. Her cousin doesn't believe both girls ate the amount of raviolis they were supposed to so she holds them hostage. The cousin scares both girls how will they escape now?


**Heey there everyone! So, this is just a small one-shot on Victorious. Don't ask how I got this idea of the story . . . long and weird story, haha, but anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it, much is appreciated; thanks! :)**_

* * *

'_The Extra Ravioli_'

"So, why did you want me to come with you again?" Tori asks her best friend, Cat, with a raised eyebrow.

Cat looks up at Tori with wide eyes and the redheaded girl begins fidgeting with her fingers. "Well, you see, my cousin could be very, well, not normal."

Tori chuckles, "So, you mean crazy?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Cat yells, her hands going to her hips and a shocked and confused look on her face.

Tori rolls her chocolate brown eyes, "Nothing, never mind."

Cat shrugs her shoulders and nods with a smile, "Kay-kay."

Tori shakes her head, smiling to herself, and then she knocks of the white, glass door.

After a moment of waiting, a tall lady with long –down to her middle back- pin-straight, black hair with piercing lime, green eyes, and olive skin, opens the door. The lady is wearing a purple, short dress with black high-heels. She looks to be around in her late twenties or early thirties.

Tori raises an eyebrow and gives a shocked and confused look on her face, "_This_ is your cousin?"

"Hey!" The lady squeaks, sounding just like Cat. She gives Cat a huge, tight hug and then before Tori could say anything, she gives Tori a huge, tight hug.

"Never mind." Tori says with a chuckle.

The lady smiles sweetly at Tori and Cat. She tucks a piece of loose hair behind her ear after she pulls apart from the hugs. "Hi, hi, I'm Sierra. I'm Cat's cousin. You are?"

"Oh, I'm Tori." Tori responds with a smile and a nod, "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, you have lovely cheekbones, Hun!" Sierra says to Tori and then she turns to both of them with a beaming smile, "Alright, well, come on in!"

Both, Tori and Cat, walks inside the house; the inside of the house was beautiful.

Sierra leads the two friends into the kitchen, which was very huge and, of course, beautiful. There is a large, long table set up with three plates. A red tablecloth is on the table and white plates are set up.

"Wow, everything looks so pretty." Tori says with a smile.

Sierra smiles and cocks her head slightly to the side, "Aw, well thank you. Oh, and you two look very nice."

Since it's the Summer time, Cat's wearing a short white dress, her hair in curls and down with white high-heels. Tori's wearing black jean-shorts, a hot-pink tank-top and pink sandals. Tori's chocolate brown hair is cascading down her back.

"Please, take a seat, both of you." Sierra says with a smile as she goes to the stove to grab the food.

"Kay-kay." Cat says as she skips to the table and takes a seat. Tori follows Cat and sits next to her friend, smiling.

"What are we having?" Tori asks, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Raviolis." Sierra replies as she walks over to the table and sets the bowl of sauce and raviolis on the center of the table.

"Oh, yay! I love raviolis!" The redhead squeaks and claps her hands excitedly.

Tori smiles and rubs her stomach, "Yummy."

"Hope you like them; dig in!" Sierra says and then quickly adds, "Please keep in mind, I only made twelve. So, everyone have four each, okay?"

Tori smiles and nods, "Sure."

"Kay-Kay." Cat says as she starts placing three raviolis on her plate.

Tori also puts three on her plate and then she turns to Sierra, "How many would you like?"

Sierra shrugs her shoulders slightly, "Oh, for now, three please."

Tori uses the serving spoon and places three raviolis on Sierra's plate.

Then with that, they all begin to dig in and eat the raviolis.

**. . .**

As the dinner went on, the three of them talked, laughed, shared stories, Cat and Tori shared some stories of their friends and themselves, Sierra talked about her job as a News Reporter, and etc. They all ate the side dishes that were served and each of them had three raviolis, when in total Sierra made twelve.

"Ugh, I am _so _full." Tori mumbles as she leans back in her chair and rubs her stomach.

Cat giggles, but then moans, "Argh! I'm sooooooo full!"

Sierra smiles and chuckles, "Well, I'm glad you liked it all. So, how many did you all fit in your stomachs? I had three."

"I had three." Tori says with a smile and then turns to Cat, "What about you?"

"Three and that made me super full." Cat says with a giggle and then she gasps, "Oh my gosh! What happens if my stomach, like, explodes!"

Tori rolls her eyes, "I don't think so, Cat."

"Wait . . . one of you is lying." Sierra says, narrowing her eyes at the two best friends.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't like lying. Last time my brother lied, he said he was going outside in our backyard to play, but then the police arrived at our house with my brother saying he was found swimming naked in the fountain in the middle of the park." Cat then giggles as she shakes her head, "Poor fountain."

"Um, _okay_ then." Tori says with a freaked out laugh and a weird look on her face. "What's wrong with your brother again?"

"No one knows. The doctors can't diagnose him; they also can't help him they said." Cat says with a shrug.

Tori nods, but then Sierra's voice grabs both of their attentions, "I said, one of you are _lying_!"

"No, we're not." Tori says, a bit defensive and confused. "Why would we lie?"

"There are four left. One of you only had two. Which one of you did it?" Sierra asks, tapping her foot and getting annoyed.

"Sierra . . . we both ate-" Cat begins, but Sierra slams her hand on the table, "Liars!"

"EEP!" Cat squeaks, jumping a little.

"Hey!" Tori yells, standing up, "We're not lying here. Maybe you just made an extra."

Sierra narrows her eyes at Tori and she yells, "Sit down!"

"Yes ma'am!" Tori yells as she quickly sits down and looks away.

"I _did not_ make an extra. I counted and made sure how much I put out." Sierra says as she places her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you only had two?" Cat tries to suggest, but Sierra shakes her head, "No, no, no, no, no! I had three; I made sure of it! Tori, you put the food on my plate for me!"

"Maybe I just thought I put three, but really put two?" Tori tries saying, but once again, Sierra shakes her head, "Wrong. Again! No, one of you are lying and you are _not _leaving until I find out."

Cat cocks her head to the side, confused, "It's only food . . . why do you care so much?"

"I make just enough food because I do not accept leftovers and I do not take lying." Sierra says through her clenched teeth, "Now, one of you speak up. Now!"

"Ah!" Cat squeaks, "I don't like yelling." The redhead places her hands over her ears and she starts rocking herself back and forth in her chair.

Tori places her hand on Cat's shoulder and she narrows her eyes at Sierra, "Okay, I saw Cat put three on her plate and I definitely know how many I put on my plate."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sierra questions, raising an eyebrow.

"You're calling us liars . . ." Cat mumbles to herself as she twirls her red-velvet hair with her fingers.

Sierra raises an eyebrow and asks loudly, "What was that?!"

"Nothing!" Cat quickly says, her eyes wide and her head still looking down at her lap.

Sierra smiles, "Oh, did I mention I have red-velvet cupcakes in the oven? Also I made chocolate-chip cookies."

"Ohh! Yay! I love red-velvet cupcakes!" Cat cheers, a wide smile spreading across her chest.

"Oh, you do? Both of you?" Sierra questions, batting her eyes at the two.

"Yeah, we both do." Tori replies, smiling.

"Well," Sierra begins with a shrug, her voice growing louder, "You're getting nothing until one of you confesses!"

"What?!" Both girls yell, jumping up out of their seats.

"I said sit down!" Sierra yells, slamming the table with her hand again.

"Okay!" Both friends yell and then quickly sit back down on their chairs. Sierra nods at both of them then says, "Now, neither of you are leaving until I find out the truth. I'll be in the living room across the hall. Don't think of escaping; I see all."

"Understood?" Sierra quickly adds with a raised eyebrow.

Cat and Tori both nod their heads as they watch Sierra leave. Once both of them are sure Sierra is out of hearing-rage, Tori turns to Cat with wide eyes, "There is something _seriously_ wrong with that woman!"

"I tooooooold you." Cat says as she shakes her head, "Sure, nooooow you listen."

Tori rolls her eyes and shakes her head, "How are we going to get out of here?"

Cat looks around and then whispers with wide eyes, "We need to tell her the truth if we want to go."

"What truth?" Tori asks, confused. "You know the truth?"

"Yeah, you only had two." Cat says with a innocent look on her face.

"What? No. You saw me put three on my plate." Tori says with a confused look on her face.

"So?" Cat asks, cocking her head to the side, confused.

"Soooo," Tori begins, rolling her eyes at the redhead and shaking her head, "I obviously wasn't the one who was lying."

"Oh no, I wasn't the one lying . . ." Cat says with a gasp then adds, "was I?!"

Tori lets out a sigh, "What? No! Cat, I saw you have three also."

"Oh . . . kay-kay. That's good." Cat says with a smile.

Tori lets out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh, Cat!"

"What?" Cat innocently asks.

"You're supposed to be helping me come up with an idea on how to get out of here!" Tori yells, annoyed at the redhead's small attention span.

"Oh." Cat says and then shrugs her shoulders, "What about the front door?"

"Cat, that is obviously not going to work-" Tori begins, but then shrugs, "You know what, why not?"

Cat smiles and claps, "Yay! We're leaving."

Tori and Cat both stand up and begin heading towards the front door. However, right as the two reach the door, Sierra pops out of nowhere and yells, "What do you think you're doing?! Get! Get! Get back in that kitchen!"

"Ahh!" Tori and Cat yell, surprised at Sierra's sudden appearance and then both rush back into the kitchen and they quickly sit back down on their chairs.

Sierra walks behind them, shaking her head, "I told you both already. No one is leaving until I know the truth."

"But-" Cat starts off, but Sierra cuts her off, "No buts!"

"Aw . . . phooey." Cat mumbles to herself as she pouts.

Sierra shakes her head, leaving the room once again.

Tori sighs, "Well that didn't work."

Cat frowns, "Aw . . . we're not leaving."

Tori quickly shakes her head, "No! No, w e _are_ leaving!" Tori then sighs, "I just don't know how yet."

"I want my red-velvet cupcakes." Cat pouts, folding her arms across her chest.

"Eat your hair then while I think of ideas." Tori says as she leans back in her chair and starts thinking of some ways on how to get out of this mess.

Cat sighs, but does it anyways. She starts chewing on her hair, but she spits it out, "It doesn't taste the same."

"Cat!" Tori yells, "Just do it."

"Kay . . . Kay." Cat mumbles, sighing.

**. . .**

It's been two hours now and they both have been trapped in the house. Every time Sierra would come into the room, asking who was lying, it always ended the same. Sierra wouldn't believe whatever Tori and Cat told her, she yelled, then left the room.

Cat was counting every single hair on her hair, trying to find out how much hair she has since she got bored. Tori is laying her head on the table, occasionally, sighing since she is coming up with no other ideas on either how to escape or what to tell Sierra to make her believe them.

"I'm soooooooo bored!" Cat complains, moaning.

Tori rolls her eyes, "Cat," she begins with a tired voice, "just find a way to entertain yourself."

"Kay-kay." Cat says with another sigh. She then takes out her pink Pear-Phone and begins playing a game.

Tori looks at her, her eyes going wide and she gasps. She whisper-yells, "You had your phone this entire time and you didn't say anything?!"

"Was I supposed to?" Cat asks, innocently blinking her eyelashes at Tori.

Tori rolls her eyes and then nods, "Yes! I forgot mine at your house. This could be our way out!"

"Oh . . . oh!" Cat says, at first not understanding, but then finally understanding what Tori is implying. "We could call for help and someone could come get us!"

"Yes, Cat." Tori says, nodding her head slowly so Cat understands, "Now, give me the phone."

"No!" Cat quickly says, then smiles, "I wanna do it."

Tori rolls her eyes, "Okay, then call."

"Yay!" Cat cheers and then starts dialing a number. "It's ringing." Cat says to Tori and then turns her attention back to the phone.

"Hello?" Cat says to the phone, "Oh, hello! This is Cat and I would like to order two red-velvet cupcakes and-" Before Cat could finish, Tori snatches the phone from her and yells as she ends the call, "Cat! What are you doing?"

"Calling the bakery to deliver. I reeeally want some cupcakes." Cat says with a giggle. "One time, my brother ordered from a bakery and-" However, Cat doesn't finish when Tori cuts her off, "Shush!"

"Aw." Cat frowns and then watches Tori look through her contacts, "Who are you calling?"

"The first person I see on your phone. Oh! Look! Okay, I'm going to call Beck. Keep a look out for me, okay?" Tori says as she presses the phone to her ear.

"Kay . . . wait, who am I looking out for?" Cat asks, confused.

Tori rolls her eyes, "Who else?" Blank stare from Cat. Tori rolls her eyes again and says slowly, "Sierra."

Cat nods and then Tori turns her attention to the phone. "It's ringing." Tori informs Cat, who simply nods and smiles.

"Hello? Oh, thank goodness you answered, Beck! What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong; Cat's crazy cousin is keeping us held in her kitchen and won't let us leave because there is a missing ravioli, but really, she probably just made an extra one! Why am I yelling? I'm yelling because Cat and I both want to leave, but she is yelling and scaring both of us to death! Oh, can you just come over here and help us? Thank you so much! Cat will text you the address. Oh and Beck? Be careful, she is crazy-" However, right as Tori was talking, Sierra snatches the phone out of her hand, cutting off the call.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sierra yells and raises an eyebrow as she taps her foot, annoyed.

"Nothing . . . we're doing nothing." Tori says with a shrug and a guilty look on her face.

"Oh? Then what's this?" Sierra asks, waving the pink phone in front of both, Cat and Tori.

"Oh, that's my phone!" Cat says. Tori rolls her eyes at the redheaded girl, "Cat!"

"What?" Cat asks, "It is."

Sierra takes the phone, walks over to the kitchen sink, places it in the sink, and then turns on the water. Cat gasps, placing her hands over her mouth and Tori's eyes widen.

"My phone!" Cat cries.

Sierra turns off the water and gives them a sharp nod, "Now, do you have an answer for me?"

"Okay! Okay! Tori did it! She lied! She's a liar! A cruel, crazy liar! She never ate the third ravioli! She only had two! Two!" Cat yells, speaking so quickly it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"Dude!" Tori yells, throwing her hands in the air, "You even said you saw me have three!"

"What?" Cat yells, "I need to get out of here! This place is driving me craaaazy!"

"You're both liars! Keep on lying and you'll never leave." Sierra coldly says before stomping away, out of the room.

Tori eyes Cat, who is just sitting there, blankly staring at the wall. Tori eyes and shakes her head.

"Tori . . ." Cat whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like raviolis anymore." Cat quietly says with a blank and empty look on her face.

"Um, Cat?" Tori cautiously asks.

"Yes?"

Tori slowly places her hand on Cat's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Slowly Cat takes her eyes away from the kitchen sink where her phone is drowning away and she looks at Tori. Blinking away. "Tori . . . we need to get out of here."

Tori sighs, "Well, hopefully Beck is on his way, right?"

Cat slaps her hands over her face, "Argh! He better hurry! I need to save my phone!"

"Cat, you're phone is, um, well, dead." Tori says, trying to find the right words to tell her best friend.

Cat gasps, tears in her eyes, "Ah! Don't say that!"

Tori shakes her head, "Sorry, Cat."

"Oh, I wish Jade was here. She would make Sierra scared and she would make Sierra let us go." Cat says with a huff.

"Where is Jade anyways?" Tori asks as she cocks her head to the side.

"She's with Andre and Robbie, they had to do some project for their English class. Beck was working on Sikowitz's project, the one we finished last night." Cat says with a sigh, "They're lucky they didn't come here. My cousin loves Beck, she would have kidnapped him forever."

Tori chuckles and raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yup, but she hates Robbie. She would have kicked him out and hit him with her car. She never met Andre and Jade though. She didn't know you either, until today." Cat says with a shrug.

Tori narrows her eyes at Cat and sarcastically says, "Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Cat says with a wide smile. "See, I knew you would want to come."

Tori rolls her eyes, "Not what I meant, Cat."

"Then what did you mean?" Cat asks, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"Never mind." Tori says and then hears something. "Hey, you hear that?"

"No," Cat says, shaking her head, "hear what?"

"Shh and listen!" Tori tells the redhead and they both start listening.

Cat looks towards the window, "Is something hitting the window?"

"Oh! It must be Beck!" Tori cheerfully and excitedly says. "Keep watch while I check it out."

Tori walks over to the glass window while Cat keeps watch. Cat then cocks her head to the side, confused, "Wait, who am I keeping watch for again?"

Tori rolls her chocolate brown eyes, "Sierra!"

"Oh! Right. Kay-kay." Cat says as she nods her head and continues to keep watch.

Tori looks out the window and smiles widely, "Yes! It's Beck! Cat, Beck's here."

"Yay!" Cat cheers as she claps her hands excitedly.

Tori sticks her head out the window, "Beck, you're here!"

"Hey!" He calls, "You called for an escape?"

"Yes!" Tori says, nodding her head quickly. "Thank you so, so much! Cat and I _need_ to get out of here. Got a plan though? We're on the second floor."

"Got it all set up." Beck answers with a smirk. "I placed a mattress on the back of my truck, just jump onto that."

The truck is right below the window, easy enough for Cat and Tori to jump out of the window and onto the mattress without missing and getting hurt.

Tori nods to Beck and then she turns to Cat, "I'll go first, you ready?"

"Kay, but we have to hurry." Cat says with a nod.

"Why?" Tori asks with a raised eyebrow and her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Because Sierra's coming." Cat says with a shrug.

"What?! Why didn't you say something sooner?" Tori asks, her eyes wide.

"Because . . . I forgot who I was watching out for, but then I remembered." Cat says with a smile.

Tori rolls her eyes, "Alright, come on, let's hurry this up."

Tori climbs on the counter and starts climbing out the window. Beck nods to her, "Ready?" Tori nods and then with that, the brunette jumps out the window and onto the mattress.

Beck helps her off the mattress and now the two of them wait for Cat. Cat looks behind her and sees Sierra entering the room. She gasps and she looks down at Beck. Beck smiles up at her, "I won't let you get hurt. Trust me and jump!"

Cat nods and whispers with a shaky voice, "Kay-kay."

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sierra starts yelling, but before she could do anything, Cat jumps out the window and falls onto the mattress. Beck smiles at her as he helps her down and then with that, the three of them get into Beck's truck.

Right as Beck was about to start the truck, Tori stops him, "Wait."

"What?!" Cat and Beck both ask, surprised that Tori stopped them from driving away from the crazy place.

"Just wait a quick minute." Tori yells as she jumps out of the truck and runs towards the garbage. She picks out a white box and she raises an eyebrow. It was the box what the raviolis came in. It says on it: 'Comes with twelve raviolis, BUT special box comes with one extra! Thirteen in total!'

Tori gasps and then runs back to the truck. She hops in and shows them. "See! We weren't lying! There was one extra! There were thirteen in total, Cat."

Cat gasps, "What?! I knew we weren't lying!"

"Hey, you ratted me out when it wasn't even me!" Tori says as she narrows her eyes at them.

"Oops?" Cat guilty says as she guilty chuckles. "Love you Tor'."

"Huh-Uh, love you too, Little Red." Tori says with a smile.

"Thanks Beck for saving us too!" Cat and Tori both add with a laugh. Beck laughs and shakes his head, "Anytime."

"I am _never_ having another ravioli again though." Cat says with a pout.

Tori rolls her eyes and nods her head in agreement, "I am so in agreement with you. Never, ever again."

Cat giggles, "Who's up for some red-velvet cupcakes?"

Beck smirks, "I'm in."

"Same." Tori says with a smile.

"Yay!" Cat cheers and then gasps, "Uh-Oh . . . Sierra's coming! Start the truck, start the truck!"

Quickly, Beck steps on his gas and drives quickly away, leaving Sierra standing there with a bowl of the rest of the raviolis in her hands and an annoyed and pout look on her face.

"Until next time, Cat and your friends. Until next time." Sierra mumbles and then takes a bite out of one of the raviolis.

_*The End*_

* * *

**Well, that's it! I don't know, the idea was random and I just decided to write a small thing. Eh, I don't know for sure about it, BUT anywho, haha, I hope you liked it!**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you thought of it! I would really appreciate it! :)**_

**All reviews/comments, follows, favorites, and reading is much appreciated; thanks!**

**Thank you for reading! ^_^**


End file.
